User blog:TheDark ONES1's/Pikmin 4 pikmin, area, and plot ideas, + pikmin go app idea
Pikmin 4 is confirmed by Shigiru Miamoto and all we have so far is speculation, so here is my ideas for pikmin 4 let's begin. (PLOT) Now we will be starting in a forest just like the other pikmin games now I think we will have a new crew maybe a group of people looking to make money and a name for themselves after hearing of the success of others going to PNF-404, but their ship stalls causing them to have a rough landing. Or we could only be playing as Louie who is trying to get off the planet. (AREAS) Now the forest we start off in could every a rough terrain and a new hazard, rain why rain well it would make it harder for you to get what you need and make you strategize instead of swarming now the rain wouldn't start off on the first day but a couple days in so you have a chance to get ready for it. Now this could be possible but I think it wouldn't be in the game because they want the game to be easier for kids to play. Now we move onto the desert where we find the sandy pikmin they are heavier then other pikmin but can survive the harsh desert sand storms and not be blown away the new enemies being beetles, a scorpion type, and some lizards, now the final boss could be a hawk like bird that rules the desert and holds a plot important item you need to progress. On we move to the jungle where the new spider enemies or dweevils come from being the main enemy of the area as well as a mole type enemy and would be cool to see some new bug enemies and a monkey enemy. As for the boss the queen of the arachnids where you must defeat its minions, puzzles, and the boss to progress and after its defeat the area gets a bit easier as spider enemies become fewer but new mini boss's emurge optional of course And a new pikmin the vineyard pikmin required to get through some areas and take down spined enemies. Next would be a lake where you find the blues. You must traverse the water where you encounter crabs jelly fish and starfish like enemies and construct bridges to allow access for other pikmin the boss of the area being an eel where blue's and yellows are your main pikmin for attack it will electricity pikmin if you are not carful and must use the blues to get it onto a stretch of land for other pikmin to attack. The tundra where new cyan pikmin come in they are faster on the snowy and icy terrain and don't freeze a new hazard pikmin will freeze after a while and you must break them free with rock pikmin. Enemies could be a new ice variant of the blow hog, mini penguin-isc enemies as well as a returning hairy bulborb, and a snowy mole. The boss either a penguin with the faster on ice and snow cyan' required to slow it down enough for other pikmin to attack it or a mole queen popping in and out of the ground requiring you to go through other areas and puzzles to defeat it and it's snow based miniothe final area could be a mix of all areas and maybe the plasm wraith will make a reappearance in a new form or a new boss which is most likely, it could be related to the plasm wraith or maybe a variant of the Titan dweevil. (NIGHT TIME AND HOW IT CAN FIT IN) well night time could work as, hey you are Louie and you must make it to a safe spot maybe a hidden cave or survive the night to complete the mission while collecting pieces required to fix the s.s dolphin 2 and escape the planet gradual missions after each regular day missions or as a new mission mode variant. ( AMIIBO ) now their will be amiibo's in pikmin 4 and I think the ultra bitter spray will come back as a solidified bulborb amiibo and can only be used once a day so use it wisely. Or a bulbmin amiibo that gives you a set amount of bulbmin to use as they are immune to any non physical hazards it will most likely have a cool down or a wait every two missions to use again, so it isn't op. ( PIKMIN) now we will go over the pikmin I have said through out the article, their will be the new cyan pikmin which are immune to freezing a new hazard and can go faster on snow and ice then any other pikmin. The new sandy pikmin which won't be blown away during sandstorms another new hazard and are slower but do a bit more damage then reds. And finally the spiked pikmin or vine pikmin required to take down vine walls that hurt regular pikmin, and defeat spiked enemies faster then regular pikmin could, they can also climb specific vines to get plot important items. ( ENEMIES ) Snowy Mole, spined bulborb, snagret, Scorpio, icy blow hog, mini penguin, lizard, crab, starfish Isc enemy, porquepine, puffer, swarming needlefish and more. ( HAZARDS ) Perma frost,freezes pikmin over time that aren't cyan. Sand storm, blows pikmin who aren't heavy enough like the sandy pikmin and requires players to take pikmin to outcrops to protect them making the player strategize. And Spikes/ vines which vine pikmin or spine pikmin are required to take down, as well as any spined enemeies like the porquepine. ( STORY ) 3-4 exploring captains go to PNF-404 looking to make a name for themselves and make some money as well as chart the planet for research after hearing of success.When their ship stalls in orbit they plummit to the surface and crash, leaving them separated from each other, they get back together and find signs of someone who was previously their being curious they decide to look into it, later finding Louie in a more crazy state as he has been on the planet longer then you would think. Louie is a miniboss where he uses pikmin, the terrain, hazards, and enemies against you making you strategize as you fight against another captain. You capture Louie and make your way to the final area, ( you must fight Louie in any area you find him in) when all of a sudden Louie escapes when you find him again he is with the final boss either controlling it or helping it fight you by disrupting order in your pikmin. In the end you defeat Louie and the beast and make it back home, (you need to collect treasure and fruit) depending on how much you learned and gathered from the planet can give you a differen't ending. ( TREASURE/FOOD ) Spice demon, sugary delicacy, pirates peg, seed hive, sealed treasure, spectacle of wonder, knowledge noggin, explorers lense, optical portrait, timeless capsule, face pucker, suckers treat, captains pride, metal suit z, nectars crave, cupid's grenade, managers paradise, arctic dome, incredible can, artificial goodness, deprived drive, mechanical menace. Metallic joy, pungent pan, wooden Giant, immortal tear, sunseed berry, dark pustules, dry bank. ( Captains ) Ben the kopian... an aprentice working with his scientist friends who came to PNF-404 to study the life and the planet. (Pikmin go app): Pokemon go is an app that blends Pokemon with real life, and it would be cool if pikmin got an app too now as for the app it could start off with a black screen and a text when you first load it then a thud only to see your crashed ship and you must get pieces to fix your ship to unlock functions of the app. As you explore certain areas of your area you find pikmin and puzzles awaiting you and you must complete said puzzles to unlock info and prizes, after fixing your ship the prizes allow you to customize your ship interior and outerior your desire but outerior being prefab ship pieces and you can unlock more aswell as in game ships if you so choose. As you progress after a while you unlock the pikilopedia and get to see enemies plants, pikmin, and treasure function this being the main focus of the app and giving you tips on how to best deal with enemies. ( optional ) a camera mode which pikmin-ifies the area and allows you to see hidden objects and enemies. Now nintendo probably wouldn't do this but it would be cool to have as we wait for pikmin 4 but now I would like to hear what you would like to see in a pikmin app? Category:Blog posts